This application is for an invention previously described in my Disclosure Document No. 449,617 entitled "RECIPROCATING DRILLING MOTOR" filed Jan. 11, 1999 in the United States Patent and Trademark Office under the Disclosure Document Program (MPEP 1706).
Because of various oil well conditions, variable drilling applications, diverse drilling mediums, various drilling rig configurations, and rig operator preferences considerable research, development, time, effort and cost have been applied to perfect a reciprocating rotary drilling motor of the nature described herein. Certain levels of success have been achieved over the ensuing years and progress is continuing to this day as all factors concerned, tried, tested and incorporated contributed to the present invention.